When Kai can't sleep
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: KaiXRay. Don't like dont read its that simple. There is some Kai OOcness. The title pretty much explains it all! Just give it a shot!


Forfirith – Heyness all! This is a warning for all readers: THIS IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS! IT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER AND IT'S COMPLETELY RANDOM! IT'S ALSO VERY, VERY SHORT AND KAI IS TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER!

Kai – Thanks for the heads up.

Forfirith – Well I feel like a warning was necessary because my friend who is a total nut case is influencing my behaviour.

Ray – And that's being nice.

Forfirith – Yeah he is really mental so excuse the warning but don't ignore it! This random, pointless one-shot is a KaiXRay so don't like, don't. It's that simple. Plus I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters!

* * *

(Kai and Ray's bedroom)

_I'm so bored! I can't sleep. Damn you ray, lying there sound asleep. ­_ Kai thought to himself as he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. _I'm never drinking coffee before bed again. _He thought angrily. He groaned as he looked at the clock, "2:45 am? Unfair." He muttered, "well if I'm awake, I might as well wake Ray up as well." He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Ray who was sleeping on his back. Kai started to poke Ray in the side trying to wake him up. _I wonder… _he thought. He tickled Ray's nose and stifled a laugh as his nose twitched in a cat like way.

After about five minutes of making Ray's nose twitch, he got bored again. "Screw it I'll just wake him up." He shook Ray's shoulder until he opened one sleep filled eye, "Kai do you know what time it is?" Ray mumbled as he rubbed his eyes before yawning, "Yeah its nearly 3am." Kai answered. Ray rolled his eyes, "Smart ass. So why exactly are you waking me up at this God forsaken hour?" he asked as he forced his eyes to stay open. "I can't sleep and I'm bored." Kai answered truthfully. "So you woke me up?" "Yeah, obviously." Kai stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You're an idiot. Goodnight." Ray muttered, as he rolled over so that he was facing away from Kai intending to go back to sleep.

"But Ray, I'm so bored." Kai whined. "Go watch TV." Ray suggested. _There's nothing but porn on at this time_. Kai thought to himself, _that gives me an idea!_ He thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He moved over nearer to Ray so that he was right behind him and put his hand on Ray's bare side (An they are both sleeping shirtless. Nice thought huh?) _He's either asleep already, which I wouldn't doubt, or he is ignoring me. _He thought as he started kissing Ray's neck. Ray was using every piece of willpower and control he possessed trying not to respond to what Kai was doing. Kai moved up to Ray's jawbone then went for one of his weak spots, his ear. Ray bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.

"You know you can't resist for much longer Ray." Kai whispered huskily into his ear as his hand moved to the waistband of his sleeping trousers and began to slowly move them down. In a flash, Ray rolled over making Kai lose his balance and land on his back. Kai started up at Ray, who had sat up, and smirked. "I take it since you cant sleep I won't be able to either?" he asked. Kai sat up and looked Ray dead in the eye, "If I cant sleep then its not fair if you can, so to answer your question: No." he said before pushing Ray down on to their bed and lying over him as he caught Ray's lips in a heated kiss. When they eventually broke for air Ray said, "Well I guess I'd better tire you out then." Before pulling Kai into another lust-filled kiss.

USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATIONS HERE PEOPLE!

Kai rolled off of Ray and lay down next to him, both of them were panting heavily as they gave each other a gentle kiss. Ray linked up one of his hands with Kai's then scrunched up his eyes at the light that managed to shine through a gap in the curtains. He kept on glaring at the intruding sunlight he said, "you know something? I'm actually glad you couldn't sleep. Even if we will both be exhausted for this team interview thing we have in a few hours." He laughed and turned to face Kai and sat straight up, unlinking his hand from Kai's. "He's sleeping?" he said shocked. "Oh, guess who's on sex depravation for a month!" he fumed as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "I'll never get back to sleep! Idiot," he mumbled as he glared as Kai's sleeping form.

* * *

Forfirith – Told you it was completely pointless, random and short. But I wont be able to update anything for a while so I though I would post this. Plus my friend's influence is rotting my mind.

Ray – No comment.

Kai – Yeah, it's safer that way.

Forfirith – Don't start! I warned you before that it was bad! So all that's left to say is bai all!


End file.
